


Skirmish

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, First Age, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Maglor's cavalry joins Maedhros' foot soldiers in battle for the first time.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Skirmish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



The sweet notes of a horn rang high above the clash of arms on the field. Maedhros, up to his elbows in black Orc blood, gestured to his herald to sound a reply, and the hills echoed with the music. 

Maglor's cavalry came galloping up, cutting down the Orcs who were just beginning to panic, break ranks, and flee into the twilight. Before long, the Orcs all lay dead beneath Elvish spear and sword, and the brothers were embracing. 

"Your arrival was well-timed, brother!" Maedhros' eyes were very bright and fierce with joyous victory. 

Maglor smiled up at him. "I'm glad we made it in time! We rode hard from the Gelion Valley to get here." 

"I always knew you would make a fine horseman if you set your mind to it," Maedhros said, beginning to walk with Maglor toward his company. "These horses are not all stock from Aman, are they?"

"Most of them have been interbred with fine horses from the plains of Lothlann," Maglor answered. "Aegnor and Angrod have been trading with me for some time, and they love their stocky plains horses."

"The breeding holds up well," Maedhros said, looking over the horses. "You get the stamina and vigor of Aman joined with the sturdiness of Beleriand."

"Exactly," Maglor said. "And I've been working on training using music, mainly horn, but some flute as well." 

Maedhros smiled. "Trust you to use your music for war! Did you ever think, far back in those early days, that you were preparing for battle rather than for eternal bliss?" 

"Never," Maglor said. "You well know that I cared nothing for learning the sword. But now I have been practicing, and I flatter myself I could take even you down, if I wished." 

Maedhros laughed. "Bold words from a little brother! Very well then. Return with me to Himring, stay a few days, and in that time we shall test your newfound skill."


End file.
